List of species in all the universe galaxies
On Planet TanBeach (Bleach) * Modified Soul (species) * Bount (species) * Artificial Soul (species) * Hollow (species) * Quincy (species) * Tōjū (species) * Zanpakutō Spirit (species) * Arrancar (species) * Human (species) * Soul (species) * Visored (species) * Gikon (species) * Togabito (species) on Planet Piratia (location) (One Piece) * * * on Ninja Planet (Naruto) * * on Planet Ghoul (location) (Tokyo Ghoul) * Human * Ghoul on Soul Planet (location) (Soul Eater) * Bloodsucker * Clown (道化師, Dōkeshi) or Pierro * Devil and Genie * Demon ** Orthrus ** Succubus ** Select Gremlins ** Pig (Soul Planet species) * Demon Weapon * Dragon * Fairy * Ghost * Giant * God of Death * Human (Soul Planet species) * Icon * The Manticore * Monsters ** Cyclopes ** Monster Cat ** The Siren * Mummy * Mystical Weapon * Sorcerer * Weapon Meister Hybrid * Werewolf‎ * Witch * Witch Human Hybrid * Zombie on Planet K-ing (location) (K-Project) * Human on Sliferion (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Human on Blood Blockade Plant (location) (Blood Blockade) * Blue Exorcist Planet (location) (Blue Exorcist) * Human * Demon (Kin) ** Bariyon (Amaimon, The King of Earth) ** Dekalp (Amaimon, The King of Earth) ** Goblin (Amaimon, The King of Earth) ** Greenman (Amaimon, The King of Earth) ** Hobgoblin (Amaimon, The King of Earth) ** Naga (Amaimon, The King of Earth) ** Coal Tar (Astaroth, The King of Rot) ** Corpse (Astaroth, The King of Rot) ** Fungus Demon (Astaroth, The King of Rot) ** Ghoul (Astaroth, The King of Rot) *** Naberius (Astaroth, The King of Rot) ** Impure King (Astaroth, The King of Rot) ** Impure Princess (Astaroth, The King of Rot) ** Zombie (Astaroth, The King of Rot) ** Phantom Train (Mephisto Pheles/Samael, The King of Time) ** Chuchi (Beelzebub, The King of Insects) ** Kraken (Egyn, King of Water) ** Naiad (Egyn, King of Water) ** Reaper (Egyn, King of Water) ** Sea God (Egyn, King of Water) ** Sea Monk (Egyn, King of Water) ** Peg Lantern (Ibis, King of Fire) ** Salamander (Ibis, King of Fire) ** Seraphim (Lucifier, the King of Light) ** Ghost (Azazel, the King of Spirits) Pandora Hearts Planet (location) (Pandora Hearts) * Humans * Deity * Chains On Fighting Buddy Planet (location) (Future Card Buddyfight) * On Fairy Tail Planet (location) (Fairy Tail) * On cardBattle Planet (location) (Cardfight!! Vanguard) * on PokePlanet (Pokemon) * on DigiPlanet (Digimon) * on Durarara Planet (location) (Durarara!!) * on Sekirei Planet (location) (Sekerei) * on Law Ueki Planet (location) (The Law of Ueki) * on Hunter Hunter Planet (location) (Hunter x Hunter) * on Mythology DxD Planet (location) (High School DxD) * Angel * Devil * Fallen Angel * Dragon * Vampire * Youkai * Human * Nekomata * Grim reaper on Sport Planet (location) (Air Gear/Prince of Stride/Free!!) * Human * Gravity Child Links * See Also * List of species in all the universe galaxies * List of locations-places in all the universe galaxies * List of weapons-tools-technologies-powers and others in all the universe galaxies * List of occupations in all the universe galaxies * List of characters/peoples in all the universe galaxies * List of organizations in all the universe galaxies Category:Lists Category:Young Piece Category:Young Piece lists